Un amour si fort
by The Lady Voldemort
Summary: Ce qu’ils venaient de partager avait été fantastique, merveilleux, fabuleux. Ils ne l’oublieraient jamais. Ce souvenir resterait gravé a jamais dans leurs mémoires. Rien ne pourra leur enlever, leur faire oublier.


b Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Mme J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi.

center Un Amour Si Fort /center /b 

Elle dormait paisiblement, à côté d'elle, un jeune homme, au visage d'ivoire et au regard d'acier, était allongé. Le corps de la jeune fille se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Ce qu'ils venaient de partager avait été fantastique, merveilleux, fabuleux. Ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Ce souvenir resterait gravé a jamais dans leurs mémoires. Rien ne pourra leur enlever, leur faire oublier.

Les yeux du jeune homme courbes gracieuses et fines de son aimée. Il remarqua pour la énième fois, que sa peau nue semblait être nacré. Il avança sa main jusqu'aux cheveux roux de la jeune fille, qui retombaient sur l'oreiller blanc, cela faisait un contraste du plus belle effet, surtout que les premiers rayons du soleil matinal venaient taper timidement sur les cheveux blonds vénitiens.

Il se ravisa et se dirigea finalement vers la joue droite qu'elle lui tendait presque, il la caressa avec une douceur infinie. Une léger soupir des lèvres a demi closent de l'endormie. Plus si endormit que ça, elle commençait a s'éveiller.

Elle ouvrit un œil, le referma, ouvrit le deuxième pour le refermer une fraction de secondes plus tard. Il regardait le manège de la jeune fille, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pas un de ses sourires narquois ou méprisant. C'était seulement le sourire que tout homme heureux pouvait avoir.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea son regard couleur océan dans celui de son amant. Ils se regardèrent, se scrutèrent ainsi un long moment, parfois, un regard peu remplacer bien des mots, c'est ce qu'il se passait.

La chambre était silencieuse. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit des respirations émises par les deux jeunes gens.

La rousse avait sa tête posé sur l'une de ses mains, l'autre, qui était posé non loin, se mit lentement en mouvement, se dirigea vers le visage diaphane de son compagnon. Elle y déposa ses longs doigts fins, puis fit glisser son index jusqu'aux lèvres blanches et douce. Le propriétaire de ses dernières déposa un baiser sur l'index avant de prendre la main de sa dulcinée et de se rapprocher de cette dernière.

Leurs visages n'étaient maintenant séparés que par quelques centimètres, une infime distance qu'ils franchirent bien vite. Elle, fit le premier pas, s'avançant jusqu'à la moitié de la distance séparatrice, lui, fit de même. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent un baiser ardent. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Comme si ce baiser était le dernier qu'ils se donneraient. Ils se séparèrent enfin, doucement, avec beaucoup de lenteur, à contre cœur même. Ils auraient tous deux voulu que ce baiser ne finisse jamais, qu'il dur, dur … infiniment. Ils replongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Chacun observait le moindre détail, chaque parcelle de peau du visage de son aimé.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, comme pour savourer ce moment si délicieux et unique, pour l'ancrer dans ses souvenirs. Il profita des yeux clos de la jeune fille pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis, se fut une avalanche de baisers, de mots doux, de caressent. Cela aurait pu durer des heures si elle ne c'était pas levé.

Elle avait fait cela lentement, pour que la séparation ne soit pas trop brutale. Elle aurait voulut sentir ses mains à lui sur son corps à elle, ses baisers brûlants d'amour la dévorer a petit feu. Et surtout, ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, cela aurait était de pouvoir rester avec lui à longueur de journée. Mais une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, c'est très mal vu, personne ne pourrait les comprendre.

De plus que leurs familles se détestent, un peu comme Roméo et Juliette … mais ce n'est pas le sujet …  
Elle se leva donc, s'habilla vite fait, et après un dernier tendre baiser, elle partit. Elle sortit de la chambre, lui lançant un dernier regard remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Elle sentait comme un grand vide à côté d'elle, mais il fallait être patient. Elle le rejoindrait le soir même, oui, Ginevra Weasley retrouverait Draco Malefoy, dans cette pièce, et alors, tout pourra recommencer  
Ils seront dans leur univers, leur bulle, une bulle emplit d'amour.


End file.
